Royal Affairs
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Azariah Theirin is now happily married to Alistair and living her life as Queen and Warden-Commander, but when her most hated enemy's son, Nathaniel, admits his attraction to her, things get complicated...
1. Nathaniel's New Path

A couple weeks after Alistair had left Vigil's Keep, he had some free time, so he decided to head back there to see Azariah. When he got there, the whole place was bustling with activity, with all the buildings undergoing repairs. In short, it was a lot different than it had been the last time he'd come here. He went inside the main hall and almost immediately spotted her talking with the same blonde man who had been with her before, Anders, he remembered his name was. Alistair was about to call over to her, but then got a better idea and snuck over. Not being detected by either of them, he reached behind Azariah and tickled her sides while smirking.

"Ah!" Azariah shrieked, startled, and turned around. Her eyes widened, "Alistair?"

He flashed her a smile. "I told you I'd return as soon as I was able to."

Azariah smiled and practically tackled him in a hug, "Alistair! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, my love." Alistair replied as he hugged her back.

Suddenly, someone said Azariah's name as he walked over to them, and they looked to see that it was Nathaniel, holding a stack of papers. When he saw what position they were in, he quickly apologized, "Sorry, am I interrupting an intimate moment?"

"No, it's okay." Azariah said, pulling away from her husband a bit.

"They didn't seem to mind that I was here." Anders joked, and Azariah playfully punched him in the arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just came to deliver the reports you requested." Nathaniel said, handing them over.

"Thank you." Just then, Alistair cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, right! You two haven't been introduced yet! Nathaniel, this is my husband, King Alistair. Alistair, this is Nathaniel."

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." Nathaniel said with one arm in front of him and one arm behind as he bowed. "I've heard a lot about you, especially from Azariah."

"You talk about me?" Alistair asked with a smirk and smug tone in his voice.

"Sometimes…" She cleared her throat and looked back at Nathaniel, "Since you're here, can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course."

"Well, you know that some of the nobles have been… less than accepting of me or the Wardens, but they don't know that you're one of us yet. So, I was wondering… do you think you could be able to… slip in and check on some of the suspicious ones?"

Nathaniel smirked and said, "My lady, you have certainly come to the right person. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's spying."

"That and being a total jerk." Anders joked again, and Nathaniel shot him a deadly glare.

"Thanks Nathaniel." Azariah said, completely disregarding Anders comment. "I asked you, not only because of your abilities, but because you're also a Howe, so they might accept that you are against us being here, too."

Alistair looked shocked. "Wait a minute… he's a Howe?"

"Ooo! Now he's in for it!"

"Oh, would you shut up, Anders!" Nathaniel growled.

"Nathaniel…" Azariah sighed, then turned to Alistair. "And yes, he's Rendon Howe's eldest son."

Alistair blinked a couple times at Nathaniel. "I see…" He then looked at his wife. "What is he doing here, then? You know Rendon's actions cost his family their lands and titles."

"Yes, Alistair, I know that. I was standing right next to you when you announced it, remember? But Nathaniel isn't here to take back his lands. He's here, because, well… this land does belong to the Grey Wardens now, doesn't it? And he's a Warden."

"Yeah, I got that, but… did he… become a Warden elsewhere, like in Orlais or something?"

"No, he became a Warden here; he asked to join the order, so… I let him."

"I'm sorry, but can you two please stop talking like I'm not here?" Nathaniel asked. "I can hear, you know?"

"Excuse us." Alistair said as he gripped Azariah's arm and dragged her to the other side of the main hall. "Azariah, why did you allow _him_ of all people to become a Grey Warden? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I know what I'm doing. Despite who his father was, I can't hold him accountable for what happened, just like I couldn't hold Delilah accountable; they weren't involved."

"Azariah, have you forgotten what that man did?"

Azariah glared at Alistair, "You know damn well I haven't forgotten what that bastard did! He murdered my family, nearly completely destroying me, and ruined countless lives! So, don't you _dare_ try to tell me that you were more affected by his actions than I was!"

Alistair was taken aback; she'd never yelled at him before. It was very rare that the two of them ever had disagreements, much less full-out fighting. He looked at her regrettably and sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised that you allowed his son here, that's all."

Azariah calmed down and chuckled. "Believe me, your surprise is matched only by my own…" She sighed and added, "He told me that he had nowhere else to go and he'd wanted to die in that cell. I just… felt badly for him, I guess."

"Cell?"

"Oh, right, you don't know. I'm so used to us doing everything together and you already knowing what is going on. After you left, I found out that Nathaniel had been down in the cells when the darkspawn attack was happening, and I was the one who was sent to pass judgement on him."

"So, you recruited him?"

"No. I let him go."

"Just… let him go?"

"Yeah. He came to me later and practically begged me to let him join the order, so I…I agreed, and brought him back here where he participated in the joining and survived."

"I hope you're right about him not being like his father."

"Well, after what happened with him and Delilah, I doubt he sees his father as good anymore."

-Flashback-

 _Azariah brought Nathaniel back to Vigil's Keep on her horse so he could participate in the joining. Before they headed inside, they ran into an elven servant who Nathaniel recognized. "Samuel! Groundskeeper Samuel! Is that you?"_

 _"Who…?" The elf asked, then smiled. "Why, if it isn't little Nate! I'd recognize that face anywhere!"_

 _"Groundskeeper, I am overjoyed that you stayed on! Please… can you tell me what happened to my brother and my sister? …I was in the Free Marches."_

 _"Your brother died in the war, but Lady Delilah… don't you know? She's not dead, son, not that I know of. Last I heard, she married a shopkeeper and Amaranthine… poor girl."_

 _Nathaniel turned to Azariah, looking elated. "Did you hear that? My sister is alive!"_

 _"I know." Azariah commented. "You could've just asked me that. She came to visit me in Denerim not too long ago."_

 _"Then… if it's not too much trouble, can I ask that we go see her the next time we're in Amaranthine? I'd really like to know how she's doing."_

 _"_ If _you survive your joining… yes." Azariah said and entered the main building._

 _Samuel looked back at Nathaniel and said, "Don't take her too harshly, Nate. She has suffered more than you know."_

 _The next day, after Nathaniel spent the night recuperating from his joining ritual, he went with Azariah, Anders, and Oghren to Amaranthine. When they got there, they started looking around the shops, and it didn't take long for Nathaniel to spot who he was looking for. "Delilah?" He asked a black-haired woman, and she turned around in response. "Is it really you?"_

 _"Nathaniel!" She cried happily. "You're alive, thank the Maker!" The two of them hugged happily._

 _Afterwards, Nathaniel spoke up, "Time's must've been hard, Delilah, but you deserve better than this. Come back to the estate until we find someplace else."_

 _"What?!" Delilah asked, confused, then laughed. "Oh, Nathaniel! I didn't marry Albert out of desperation! I_ adore _him! I was so glad to get away from father's evil! This life is_ so _much better!"_

 _"Father's evil? Isn't that overstating it a bit? He got caught up in politics."_

 _Delilah turned her attention to Azariah and asked, "You didn't tell him what happened?"_

 _"I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me."_

 _Delilah sighed disappointedly at her brother. "Nathaniel… don't blame Azariah for anything." She said, shaking her head. "She had nothing to do with what happened to our family's reputation. You want the one who's really responsible? It was father, without a doubt."_

 _"I… had no idea."_

 _"Oh, of course you did, you just didn't want to believe it." Delilah then smiled. "But enough talk about father. You're back and I want to hear what you've been up to, so why don't we sit down and catch up?"_

 _"That's a good idea!" Azariah agreed. "We have some other business that we need to attend to, anyway. Nathaniel, we'll meet you back here in a couple hours."_

 _"Okay." He nodded, then left with his sister while Azariah, Anders, and Oghren went the other way._

 _A couple hours later, they met back up with Nathaniel near the stall where they'd seen Delilah, and once he saw them, he said to Azariah, "I'm glad I got to see her, this life suits her, and she seems genuinely happy. She's having a baby, too, and is due by the spring. She even told me that father_ deserved _to die, I still can't believe it."_

 _"Of course he did. He murdered my entire family."_

 _"I thought he had his reasons, it was a_ war _, for Andraste's sake!"_

 _Azariah glared at Nathaniel and shot back, "What possible reason could there have been for him killing an innocent eight-year-old boy and his loving mother and grandparents?!"_

 _Nathaniel took a step back in shock at Azariah's outburst; she could be downright frightening when she wanted to be. He thought, but then realized there really was absolutely no reason for it. He just sighed and looked away, shamefully. "Let's just go. I need to think."_

-End flashback-

That night, Azariah and Alistair were in the master bedroom (which was currently Azariah's bedroom), and Alistair was reading on the bed while she was at the desk and working. When Alistair was done with the chapter he was reading, he marked the page and set the book aside, looking back at Azariah who was writing with a quill on a piece of parchment, "Why don't you come to bed, love?"

"I can't. I'm still working."

"But it's late."

"I know… but duty comes first."

"We haven't been together in a couple weeks, though."

"And?"

Alistair stood up and walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. " _And_ I want you."

Azariah sighed, "Maker's breath, Alistair… ever since we first made love… I swear, once men get a taste of sex, they never get enough…"

"Oh, come on, my love… I think you could use the release." He stood up straight and started rubbing her shoulders. "You're so tense."

"Alistair, seriously, I don't have time to-" She stopped and sighed, "That _does_ feel nice…"

"See? I can make you forget about your troubles for the night."

Azariah shivered, "Damn you, Alistair… you always know just how to get to me."

"You love me, though." He purred and nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to let out a quiet moan. "Just as I love you." He then moved down to her neck as his hands left her shoulders and started travelling down the sides of her body.

Azariah was just starting to really melt into him and completely forget about her work when there was a sudden knock at the door, but Alistair didn't stop. "Alistair… the door…"

"Ignore it." He said and kissed her neck again.

"But it could be important." Azariah said and quickly got out of her husband's grasp and went to answer it while Alistair cursed whoever it was for interrupting. Azariah opened the door and saw Nathaniel, "Oh, hi. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. I mean, nothing is attacking the keep, if that's what you mean."

"Then… why are you here?"

"Yeah, we were in the middle of something!" Alistair muttered, still standing by the desk.

"Oh! Was I interrupting a private moment again? I apologize, I didn't realize."

"It's alright. He'll get over it, but I notice you didn't answer my question."

"Right, well…" Nathaniel sighed. "I came because I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Nathaniel walked into the room and Azariah shut the door behind him. "About what my father did… to your family, specifically…"

Azariah sighed, "Listen, Nathaniel, I really don't want to talk about that."

"Please, Azariah… it would help me to understand what really happened."

"Nathaniel, this is a sensitive subject for Azariah, and I think it's caused her enough pain."

"Alistair," Azariah said. "I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, but really, I can handle this on my own." She looked back at Nathaniel, "Look, Nathaniel, today has been… very long, and right now, I just want to relax and try to forget about my problems." She said, really meaning that she just wanted to let her husband have his way with her. "So, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Nathaniel sighed, but then nodded, "Alright, but do you promise to really tell me tomorrow?"

"I promise."

Nathaniel then left the room, closing the door behind him, and Azariah turned back to Alistair, giving him a teasing smile, "So… where were we?"

Alistair smirked and walked over, gently pinning Azariah against the wall. "Right about here." He kissed her neck, and she sighed happily at feeling his hands run down her body. Alistair had been right after all, she really could use this release.

The next morning, Azariah went downstairs and ran into Nathaniel in the main hall, and she asked him if he still wanted to know what happened to her family just as Alistair started walking into the room, but stopped in the doorway when he saw them. Azariah tried to talk Nathaniel out of the conversation, but he was insistent. "It's not a pretty story…"

"Tell me anyway."

Azariah sighed and finally gave in, "Okay."

A bit later, Nathaniel was practicing his archery out in the courtyard when he heard Alistair's voice call his name, so he turned to look at him, relaxing his bow in the process. "Ah, Your Majesty, can I help you?"

"I just need to talk to you." Alistair answered. "Azariah told you what happened with her family?"

Nathaniel gave a slow nod. "Every last gruesome detail." He sighed, "I can't believe the pain my father put her through! I can't even imagine what losing your parents, your sister-in-law, and your nephew all in one night… what that would be like."

"I can't say, but I didn't come here just to ask you that; I also want to tell you something." Alistair looked at Nathaniel seriously. "Azariah is the love of my life, and I want to make sure she is safe. So I will tell you right now, if you hurt her, I will personally see you executed."

"Don't worry, I may have wanted to hurt her in the beginning, but that time is passed. She's my friend now, and I have no intensions of letting _anyone_ hurt her."

"Hm… I believe you." Alistair said.

Shortly after Alistair left, Nathaniel saw Azariah walking towards the guard barracks and he put his bow away to go over and talk to her. "Azariah?"

"Hm?" She hummed as she turned around. "Oh, hi Nathaniel."

"Hi…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um… can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's…" He sighed, "I know that we sort of unofficially made amends, but I never formally apologized to you, so… I want to do that now."

"No need, Nathaniel, it's fine."

"No, there _is_ a need, it's _not_ fine!" He protested. "When I got back from the Free Marches, I was certain my family was destroyed for being on the wrong side of the war, but my father did it to himself! No conspiracies, just one stupid, selfish man!" He growled. "I should've known better!"

"How could you have possibly known? You weren't even in Ferelden."

"Yes, but I should've looked deeper _before_ I acted! I was an idiot," He growled again, making it clear that he was angry, not at her, but at himself. "And like a child, I blamed you and the Wardens!" He looked her in the eyes. "But you've even proven to be a friend… I mean, you've even been damn near _nice_ to me, despite what I almost did!" He let out another sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, and I would really like it if we could just start over and be friends. I mean, if you want."

Azariah gave Nathaniel a warm, soft smile as her light blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. "I would like that!"

"Good!" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, I think I did the right thing by asking to join… in a weird way, it worked out. Anyway, I don't want to take up any more of your time, so I'll see you later." He then walked off as Azariah stood there with the same smile on her face.

 _'Yeah, he's definitely not like his father!'_

––

Hey everyone! This is the (edited) first chapter of my story!

Please, let me know what you all think!


	2. Trip to Highever

The next day, Azariah was getting ready to head out into the Blackmarsh with Nathaniel and Anders when Alistair asked if he could go with them. "Don't you have to return to Denerim?"

"Not for a few days. Do you not want me to go with you?"

"It's not that, it's just… who knows what we'll find there…"

"Azariah, I'm not worried." Alistair grinned, "Together, we've faced darkspawn, giant spiders, werewolves, blood mages, abominations… even dragons!"

Azariah laughed. "Point taken." She looked back at Nathaniel and Anders. "Objections?" They both said no, so Azariah let Alistair come with them.

On the way into the Blackmarsh, the four of them ran into a group of nobles along the road, led by Bann Esmerelle. "Queen Azariah… and King Alistair, too? Wow! This has turned out better than I could've hoped!"

"Esmerelle… I should've known _you'd_ be the one behind this." Nathaniel said.

"Huh?! Is that you, Nathaniel?!" Liza Packton asked, surprised. "What are you doing with them?!"

"I'm a Warden now, and my loyalties are with Azariah."

"Traitor!" She growled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Traitor? Who are the ones who staged this so-called "ambush"? No, I'm not the traitorous one!"

"If your loyalties lay with your father's greatest enemy, then you are indeed the traitorous one." Esmerelle growled, and then glared at Azariah. "Rendon was good to us, good to _me_!"

"Ah, let me guess… you two had an affair?" Azariah asked, and Esmerelle looked almost shocked that she knew about that. "What? You thought it was a secret?" She sighed with a shake of her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not only are you stupid to have revealed yourself so soon, you have horrible taste in men."

"You are acting all high and mighty, but you've failed to realize that we hired the very best assassins in Thedas to take you down, and they're all around you!"

"Oh, I've noticed. The Crows are not as subtle as they claim to be, and you honestly think this is the first time someone has hired the Crows to try and kill me? Oh, if only…" She looked completely calm and collected as she took out her sword. "I would tell you to try and be a little cagier the next time you set up an ambush/assassination attempt, but unfortunately for you… there won't be a next time."

"Kill them!" Esmerelle ordered, and a huge fight broke out between the two groups, but the nobles and crows were no match for the four of them, and it wasn't long before everyone but Esmerelle was dead on the ground. However, she had one more trick up her sleeve, and out of nowhere, she managed to grab hold of Azariah and spin her around, pinning her back against her with a dagger to her throat. "Your smartass tongue can't save you now!"

Nathaniel drew an arrow with his bow and aimed it at Esmerelle. "Release her!"

"Not going to happen, traitor!"

"I'll shoot!"

"If you shoot that arrow, there's a good chance you'll hit her!"

Nathaniel shook his head and replied, "I can shoot an apple off a stump from 100 yards away, and I'm aiming straight at your head!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Try me!" He growled, lowly.

"Nathaniel, put that down!" Alistair ordered, "If you hit Azariah, I'll kill you!"

"Smart man, and I'd listen to him if I were you."

Nathaniel held his ground and kept the bow drawn, and Alistair ordered more forcefully. "Put it down, _now_!"

"If I give her an inch, she'll kill Azariah!" Nathaniel yelled back, still holding his ground.

"If you were so confident in your aim, you would've shot that arrow already!" Esmerelle said, "The fact that you haven't just shows that you aren't sure whether or not you'll hit me or your precious commander!"

"Shoot her, Nathaniel!" Azariah ordered, which just got the dagger drawn closer to her neck. "I trust you!"

Nathaniel suddenly let go of the bow string and the arrow went flying through the air with so much force that it went straight through Esmerelle's head and partway out the other end, and she immediately fell back, dead.

Alistair immediately ran over and hugged Azariah, and she returned the gesture. "Oh thank the Maker! I was absolutely terrified!"

"Wow! I guess you weren't bluffing!" Anders said, amazed. "That was a hell of a shot!"

"Why did you do that?!" Alistair yelled at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel straightened the top of his leather armor calmly. "Because, like it or not, Azariah is my friend, and I don't back down if someone threatens my friends." Nathaniel turned to walk away when he heard Azariah say "thank you", and he looked back at her, smiled, and bowed.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the conspiracy, then." Anders said, lightly kicking Esmerelle's body as if to make sure she was dead. He then turned his attention to Azariah, "I have to ask, though… how _did_ you know that Esmerelle and Rendon had an affair?"

"I didn't." Azariah answered with a smirk.

"What? But… then how…?"

"Simple. The way she said that he had been good to her immediately got me suspicious, so I tossed out the idea of them having an affair and the expression on her face confirmed it."

Anders laughed, "Why, you clever little minx!"

She shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I've learned that sometimes using your wits to outsmart your opponent is far better than using your weapon to destroy them. Now that this is over, however, we still need to get to Blackmarsh, preferably before dark." The others agreed and continued the way down the road when Nathaniel walked up next to her to ask her something.

"Azariah, when you said you trust me… did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did." She smiled.

"Well… thank you for your trust, it means a lot to me." He said, giving her one of his rare, warm smiles.

When the four of them finally arrived at the Blackmarsh, the sun had set and the whole area was blanketed in a thick, creepy fog as the full moon shown over the landscape. "This place is as creepy and foreboding as a demon's nightmare…" Anders said quietly. "Why are we here again?"

"Because one of the Orlesian wardens came here looking for darkspawn, remember? We need to find him and see if he has any useful information about what is going on?" Azariah answered and looked at Nathaniel, who was simply staring at a dead tree, it's bark black and rotten and the branches long since been stripped. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking back at her. "Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking…" He looked out deeper into the Blackmarsh. "My father used to tell me stories about the Blackmarsh when I was young. He said fowl magic killed everything here."

"What kind of fowl magic could've caused this?"

"I don't know. They never did find out what happened here. Once the monsters appeared, the Blackmarsh was abandoned." Nathaniel let out a small chuckle and added, "You know, when I was a boy, I used to dream about coming to the Blackmarsh and setting everything right… little boy dreams."

Azariah giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm just picturing a young you, looking all starry eyed and dreaming of being a hero; it's impossibly cute!"

Nathaniel looked at her with a smile on his face, possibly just a little bit happy about her calling him cute. "Isn't that what _all_ little boys want? When I was in the Free Marches, I thought I'd come back to Ferelden to take control of my father's lands, but I think this is better. I mean, now look at me, a Grey Warden and battling both darkspawn _and_ demons! Interesting!"

"If you like this, then stick around for more, because this seems to happen all the time." Azariah joked.

"Then the fun never ends, I suppose! Good to know!" Nathaniel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Anyway, let's get going. The haunted marsh awaits!"

"Wow… you sound _way_ too excited about this." Anders mentioned, but Nathaniel completely ignored him.

–

Roughly a month and a half later, Azariah's work in Amaranthine ended after the "Mother" and "Architect" were dead, and she was getting ready to go back to Denerim. She was in the master bedroom of Vigil's Keep when she asked one of the servants if they could go and tell Nathaniel that she needed to speak to him. The servant nodded and went downstairs into the main hall where Nathaniel was talking to Anders and Sigrun. "Excuse me, Master Howe?"

"Yes?" Nathaniel responded.

"The Commander wishes to speak to you. She's up in her room."

Nathaniel nodded, excused himself from his current conversation, and went upstairs. He knocked on the door and waited for Azariah to say he could come in before he opened the door and closed it behind him. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, please… sit." Azariah said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk, and Nathaniel did as he was told.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Azariah chuckled, "Of course not. You're not in trouble." She sat down at the edge of the bed and looked back at him. "Quite the opposite, actually. I asked you up here to give you some news in person."

"What news?"

"Well, after thinking it over, I realized that the wardens will need a substitute Commander, so to speak, as long as I'm gone. I was wracking my brain all last night trying to think about who would be best to fill my shoes when I finally decided… it should be you."

"Me?!" Nathaniel asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"What makes you think I'm right for this?"

"Nathaniel, ever since you joined the wardens, you've done nothing but prove how capable you really are. You are brave, kind-hearted, loyal, and, most importantly, show the potential of being a great leader. The wardens need someone like you to lead them while I cannot."

"I…" Nathaniel was struck speechless. Never, in a hundred ages, would he have guessed that Azariah even remotely thought so highly of him. "I'm honored that you have such faith in me."

"You've earned that faith by your own hand. So, do you accept?"

"Yes." He bowed his head. "I will do everything in my power to lead the wardens in your absence, and I swear, I will _not_ fail you!"

Azariah smiled. "I know you won't, that's why I'm trusting you in the first place."

The next morning, Azariah was waiting out in the courtyard for her carriage when Nathaniel come up to say goodbye to her, and he saw her and Varel talking. "Sorry, Commander, but are you _sure_ that leaving the Howe in charge while you're gone is really the best idea? What if he tries to throw the wardens out and take back his father's land?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and it's my final decision." Azariah said to him in a stern tone. "I know you don't trust him, but just _try_ to help him, please?"

Varel sighed, but conceded, bowing his head to her, "As you wish, my Queen." He turned and immediately spotted Nathaniel, which made him stiffen up for a moment, but then huff and walk passed him.

Azariah sighed, seeing that, "Sorry Nathaniel."

"It's okay, I know why he doesn't like me, and it doesn't bother me." He walked up to stand next to her and was silent for a moment before he spoke up again, "Well… I guess I'll see you when you decide to come back." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "It's been fun travelling with you."

He smiled back, "Likewise. I almost wish you could stay here, but I'm sure your husband needs you more than we do."

"I'm not worried, I know the wardens – and Amaranthine in general – are in good hands with you."

Nathaniel took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "Thank you for your trust in me, it means more than you know."

Just then, the carriage rode up and stopped at the entrance. "Well, goodbye Nathaniel." She kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you again soon." She got into the carriage with her bags, and it left.

Nathaniel was shocked at just being kissed on the cheek by Azariah, but snapped out of his daze and watched as the carriage rode down the road and out of sight. "Goodbye Azariah…"

It took about half a day for Azariah to arrive back in Denerim, but when she did, she was surprised to see the people giving her a hero's welcome. She was approached by several people on her walk back to the palace who congratulated her on her victories in Amaranthine and offered their thanks and appreciations. She finally got to the palace and saw Alistair at the gate, waiting for her with a big grin on his face, and she smiled back at him, heading through the gate, and bowed her head to him. His response to that was to simply laugh and pull her into his arms for a warm embrace and passionate kiss.

"It is so good to have you home, my love!" Alistair said, happily. "I've missed you!"

Azariah laughed and kissed him again. "I've missed you, too!"

"Come on," He wrapped his arm around her waist and motioned towards the palace doors with his other hand. "Let's go inside and you can get settled in as you tell me what happened."

"Deal!" Azariah replied happily and walked into the palace with Alistair.

Meanwhile, back in Amaranthine, Nathaniel was walking around the walls outside the keep, but kept looking out over the horizon every few minutes. He sighed and leaned back against the stone tower, _'What is wrong with me?! Azariah only left a few hours ago, and yet, I'm already wishing she'd come back! Why am I missing her so much?'_ His eyes widened when he thought of something. _'Could I really be…? No! No, that's impossible!'_

Back in Denerim, Azariah and Alistair were in their room with Azariah's mabari, Tucker, and talking as she unpacked when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Azariah asked.

"It's me." Amathyne said through the door (Yes, Iona's daughter, who Azariah had taken in when she and Alistair moved into the palace).

"Come in." Azariah said, and Amathyne did just that before running over and giving her a hug, and she laughed and returned the gesture, "It's good to see you, too! What have you been up to?"

"Not much, really. Just focusing on my studies, like you wanted me to."

Azariah ruffled her hair. "Good, I'm proud of you!"

Amathyne smiled as her eyes shined with happiness. "Oh!" She remembered and pulled out a letter, handing it to Azariah. "And this arrived for you a couple hours ago!"

"Thank you." Azariah took the letter and ripped open the envelope; it was from Fergus.

 _Azariah,_

 _I heard about your adventures in Amaranthine, and I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you! You managed to save Ferelden once again! I am more than happy to say that you are my sister! Anyway, I'm writing to ask if you and Alistair would like to come here to Highever; I haven't seen either of you since your honeymoon. Please think about it._

 _Love, your brother,_

 _Fergus_

"Huh… hey Alistair, do you want to go to Highever in a few weeks?"

"Sure, but… why?"

"Fergus wants us to go and see him! Please? It has been a long time since I've seen him!"

Alistair smiled, "Of course we can go." He was rewarded with a kiss.

A couple weeks went by, and Azariah helped Alistair convince Eamon to handle ruling Ferelden while the two of them were in Highever. They were now up in their room and getting ready to leave when Azariah spoke up, "Alistair?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could stop in Amaranthine on the way to Highever? After all, it's on the way."

"Why do you want to stop in Amaranthine?"

"Well, to be more specific, I want to stop at Vigil's Keep so I can talk to Nathaniel and ask him to come with us."

"Come with us? To Highever?" Alistair asked, staring at his wife in shock. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he _is_ the son of the man who killed your family, how can you be sure how your brother will react?"

"Honestly… I'm not entirely sure _how_ Fergus will react, but I'm hoping to show him that Nathaniel is not his father."

Alistair sighed, but gave in. "Alright, Azariah, we can stop at Vigil's Keep."

"Thank you!"

After leaving Denerim, it took a few hours for them to arrive in Vigil's Keep, and when they did, Azariah got out of the carriage and headed inside with Tucker while Alistair stayed near the entrance. It didn't take long for Azariah and Tucker to find Nathaniel since he was in the courtyard with his sister Delilah and her husband, Albert. "Nathaniel!"

"Azariah? What are you doing here?"

"Alistair and I decided to stop here on our way to Highever to see Fergus."

"Well, it's always good to see you, Azariah!" Delilah said with a smile.

"Likewise!" Azariah replied, and Tucker barked to make his presence known. "Oh, and you remember Tucker, right?"

"Of course!" Delilah got down on her knees to be level with him and pet him. "Hi Tucker!" Tucker wagged his tail happily in response. Like Azariah, he had never liked Rendon, but always loved Delilah.

"So, you just came to say hello?" Nathaniel asked, a bit skeptically.

"Well, actually, no, not just that. We were wondering, well… _I_ was wondering if maybe you'd like to… come with us?"

"Go to Highever?" He was astonished that she would suggest such a thing, and she nodded. "I don't know." He said, hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"After what my father did, it wouldn't feel right to even set foot in Highever again, much less, go and see the new Teyrn…"

"Aw, come on, Nathaniel. I'll be with you."

Hearing her say that she'd be with him gave him a bit of courage, but he still looked at his sister for guidance, and Delilah motioned for him to take Azariah up on her offer, so he sighed and replied, "Alright. Can I just go get some things first?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting by the carriage." Azariah said and headed back there after saying goodbye to Delilah and Albert, and a few minutes later, she spotted Nathaniel coming towards them with a bag, but what really caught her attention was what he was wearing. He wore a long grey and white shirt with gold buttons, black pants and boots, but he also had on a black cape with the hood over his head*. "What's with the cape?"

"I don't want anyone in Highever to recognize me, so the less visible I make myself, the better."

"No offense to your plan, but wouldn't that outfit just draw attention to you?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe, but as long as no one sees my face, it's fine."

"Nathaniel…" Azariah sighed with a shake of her head. "You don't need that. I promise, I won't let anyone touch you."

"That's nice of you, but I'd just feel more comfortable with it."

"Alright…" She sighed again before getting in the carriage, and the four of them left for Highever.

It took another few hours to get to Highever from Vigil's Keep, but when they arrived, they got out of the carriage and headed into the city. Nathaniel started to get a bit nervous when he heard people muttering about "the strange guy in the cape with the King and Queen", but he didn't say anything and just continued following them to the castle. The four of them went into the castle's entrance hall and saw Fergus there, talking to a couple of the guards.

"Fergus!" Azariah called as she rushed over.

Fergus turned his head and smiled, meeting his sister halfway and gave her a hug and swung her around happily, "Azariah! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, big brother!"

Tucker jumped into the hug and licked Fergus's face, and he laughed, petting his head. "Hello Tucker!" Fergus then looked at Azariah proudly before turning his attention to Alistair, and he bowed as he said, "And to you, too, Your Majesty."

"You as well, my lord." Alistair replied, and Fergus laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, Alistair. We're brothers-in-law now, we don't need to be so formal." He then noticed the other person in the room, and looked at his inquisitively. He slowly walked over and got a closer look as Nathaniel looked back at him from underneath the hood; Fergus's eyes widened and he immediately ordered, "Kill him!"

"What?! No, don't!" Azariah cried as she got in between Nathaniel and the guards set to carry out Fergus's order.

"Azariah, do you have any idea who this is?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well who he is."

"You do? Then, may I ask why you are defending him?"

"Because you can't blame Nathaniel for what his father did! He wasn't involved!"

"I don't care if he was or wasn't involved! No Howe is allowed in Highever again, ever!"

"But Fergus…"

"That's enough! I won't debate this!" He glared at Nathaniel and said, "Now leave, or I will have you killed!"

"Fergus, if you would just listen to me!" Azariah sighed, "Just give Nathaniel a chance, please? You can trust him, he's on our side! He's even saved my life!"

"You saved her?" Fergus asked, skeptically, and glared even harsher. "Why?"

"Because she's my friend, and done nothing but help me since we saw each other again in Amaranthine." He slowly put his hood down. "I didn't expect you to trust me, but I still came because I was hoping that you'd at least give me a chance, like your sister did."

Fergus growled and started pacing back and forth as he thought about what he should do when one of the guards spoke up. "Forgive me, my lord, but if I may… if he truly has saved your sister's life, then you are in his debt, and your father always made a point to say that debts must be paid."

"Hm…" He glared back at Nathaniel who just stood there, waiting for whatever he decided. "I will follow my father's rule… for now. You can stay, but not here! You will leave this castle, and I don't want to see you within its walls again; you can stay at an inn or something!" He then turned his back.

"You heard the Teyrn, out." One of the other guards said as he and yet another guard grabbed Nathaniel and guided him to the doors.

Nathaniel managed to glance back one more time and saw Azariah looking at him sadly as she sighed. Once he was gone, Fergus spoke up again, "Has your heart gone soft, Azariah? When Rendon was still alive, you would've killed him on sight."

Azariah turned to face her brother and walked up towards him. "When Rendon was still alive, he had control over Highever! But with his death, also died my hatred for any Howe."

"Enough to bring one back here?"

"I know you're hesitant to trust him, I'll the first to admit that I was hesitant, too, but ever since he's become a warden, he's done nothing but show me that I can trust him. I asked him to come here so you could see it, too."

"It's going to take a lot more than him having the balls to come back here to make me trust him."

"I know, but just try? Please? That's all I ask."

That evening, Azariah left the castle and headed into the city, and she asked around to see if anyone had seen Nathaniel, and she was pointed towards the cemetery. She got there and started looking around when she spotted him by her family's crypt, and she walked over, "Nathaniel?"

"Oh, hi Azariah."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I just came to pay my respects to your family." He placed a vase full of flowers on the crypt's steps, then kneeled on one knee and began praying.

"I didn't know you were religious, Nathaniel."

"I may not go to the chantry very often, but I still believe in the Maker." He finished his prayer for her family before standing back up. "I'm sorry that they're gone… I know they were good people."

"They were…" Azariah said sadly, but then looked at Nathaniel and smiled. "But I know that there are also good people in your family, like you and Delilah."

"Am I, though?"

"What?"

Nathaniel turned to her, his grey eyes filled with guilt and doubt. "Am I really a good person? When I got back to Ferelden, I was so ready to see you dead, before I even knew the whole story, but you… you've done nothing but treat me with kindness despite that. So, which of us is _really_ the good person?"

"Nathaniel…" She sighed, and much to his surprise, hugged him. "You are really too hard on yourself, you are more than you make yourself out to be." She pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. "I will tell you the same thing I told my friend, Leliana, once: bad people don't worry about not being good."

Nathaniel smiled. "You always know just what to say, don't you?" He hugged her back. "Thank you."

Not too far away from them, Fergus watched in shock as they hugged, having followed Azariah when he saw her leaving the castle. He sighed as he leaned back against the tree and looked up at the stars. _'Father, I don't know what to do… Nathaniel is Rendon's son, the very person who took you, mother, Oriana, and Oren away… how can I even begin to trust him?'_ He silently asked.

Over with Azariah, she gave Nathaniel a smile after breaking the hug, and then, handed him a few coins. "Here, take this and go rent a room from the inn by the market. I will come and see you tomorrow, and maybe, I can convince Fergus to spend some time with you, too."

He nodded, "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow, then." He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, my lady."

Azariah smiled and curtsied. "Goodnight to you, too, my lord." She teased and walked away.

Nathaniel smiled as he watched her walk away, and then glanced down at the coins in his hand. _'I suppose I could stay a few days… for Azariah, if nothing else.'_

––

Hey, everyone! Well, there's the second chapter! I re-wrote part of it, because I came up with some new ideas! Nice reviews make me happy!


	3. Self Confessions

The next morning, Azariah was woken up by Tucker when he licked her face, and she laughed as she pet his head. "Good morning, boy." She looked over her shoulder and saw Alistair still sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and his arm wrapped around her. She slowly turned over and kissed Alistair's cheek, and he sighed right before opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"Good morning, my love."

"Morning." She whispered and kissed him on the lips before cuddling into him. "It would be so nice to just lay here all day with you."

"I know, wouldn't it?" He said with a happy sigh as he held her closer.

The two of them stayed that way for a little while until Azariah finally moved and sat up. "Well, I should probably go into town and see how Nathaniel is holding up."

"Already?"

"Yes. Why don't you get dressed and we can go together?"

"Alright…" Alistair agreed, albeit reluctantly, because he didn't want to get up, but did so anyway. The two of them then headed downstairs and ran into Fergus in the main hall again.

"Fergus, we're going to go see Nathaniel. Do you want to come with us?"

"No."

"But…"

"No!"

Azariah sighed, "Fine! Be stubborn!" She then stormed out and Alistair followed after her. They got to the market area of the city and Azariah was surprised to see Nathaniel already out and looking at all the wares for sale. "Nathaniel," She called as she walked over. "You're out early."

"I'm out _still_." He corrected. "I tried to get a room at the inn, but the owner threw me out after I told him who I was. He said my father was responsible for his daughter's death, so he wouldn't let me rent a room."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He replied with a shrug. "I'm used to people treating me like shit."

"They shouldn't, though! It's not fair for you to be treated cruelly just because of who you're related to!" Azariah argued.

"I know that, but let's face it, Azariah… no one here is ever going to trust me."

"That's not true! Do you want me to go with you back to the inn so I can talk to the owner?"

"No. I appreciate you trying to help me out, Azariah, but I need to take care of my own problems. After all, what kind of message would I be sending to these people if I just ran to you every time I had a problem?"

"Well… alright, but don't hesitate to ask me if you really do need my help."

Nathaniel smiled, one of his rare warm smiles, "Thank you."

Alistair couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy at how close Nathaniel seemed to be getting to Azariah, and how kind she was to him, but he didn't say anything. He calmed himself down by telling himself that being nice was simply how Azariah was, and that _he_ was her husband, not Nathaniel.

Azariah smiled back. "Hey, while we're talking, can I ask you something that's been on my mind recently?"

"Of course."

"Remember when we were cornered by those nobles who tried to kill us and then Esmerelle captured me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when you said that you could shoot an apple off a stump from 100 yards away, were you just bluffing to scare her, or can you really do that?"

"No, I can really do that."

"Yeah?" Azariah then walked over to a vendor who was selling some apples, along with a few other fruits and vegetables, and bought a dozen of them. She then walked back to Nathaniel and Alistair and said, "Then prove it." She challenged, tossing an apple at him.

"Here?"

"Of course not here. We can't risk hurting anyone; there are fields outside the city walls, and I'm sure we could find a stump somewhere out there."

"Alright."

"Good!" Azariah flashed a challenging smirk, "Last one outside of the wall is a mabari's bitch!"

"Oh, it is _on_!" Nathaniel laughed, and they both took off running, and Alistair was left just standing there before he decided to follow them. When he caught up, Nathaniel was teasing Azariah for losing their little race.

"No fair! You have longer legs than I do!"

"Not my fault you're too short."

Azariah punched him in the arm, but laughed, "Come on. Let's go find a stump so you can show us that talent of yours." The three of them headed into a forested area and started looking for a stump to use, and found one not too far in. "Alright." Azariah walked up to the stump and placed one of the apples on it before having Nathaniel back up as far as he could go. Nathaniel could only go about fifty yards before he couldn't go anymore, but he still got the go ahead to take the shot, so he did, and afterwards, Azariah ran back up to the stump to assess the damage and was shocked. "Wow!" The apple lay on either side of the stump, completely shot in half, and the arrow was partway into a tree a few feet behind the stump. "Just… wow! That was an amazing shot!"

"Thanks!" Nathaniel replied with a smirk. "Took me a few years to be able to shoot that well, but I obviously got the hang of it."

"Still impressive." She said and tossed half of the cut apple to him, and took a bite out of the other half.

The three of them stayed outside the walls for a bit longer as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. After a little while, though, Alistair leaned over and whispered something into Azariah's ear that made her laugh and blush at the same time. "You want to go find out?" She purred, and he nodded with a smirk. "Hey, Nate, Alistair and I are going to head back to the castle, is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Nathaniel answered, and watched the two of them walk off as Azariah had her arms wrapped around Alistair's arm. He sighed and looked away, _'Get a hold of yourself, Nathaniel!'_ He thought. _'Azariah and Alistair are married, so of course they'd want to spend some alone time together! …But still, why do I feel like I don't want them to…?'_ He stayed there for a couple minutes, completely lost in his thoughts until he noticed Fergus walking passed from not too far away with a couple guards; it looked like he was heading towards a farm. _'What's Fergus doing outside the city?'_ He started following them, but kept a good amount of distance, then, he suddenly had to duck into cover when he heard a few people coming.

"There he is!" One of the men said, and just from looking at them, Nathaniel guessed they were bandits. "I told you the Teyrn would be here! Now, all we must do Is take him down! Just think about how much coin we could get for his garments alone?"

"Yeah, let's go further down to the riverbank and ambush him there!" The other one replied, and they took off towards the riverbank. Nathaniel knew he had to do something, so he ran out of his hiding place and sprinted after Fergus, calling out his name as he did.

"Nathaniel?! What are you doing here?!" Fergus growled.

"There's a group of bandits heading to the riverbank and they plan to take you out! I came to warn you!"

"Bandits?" One of the guards laughed. "Yeah right! No bandit would be stupid enough to attack the Teyrn!"

"I'm telling the truth! You've got to believe me!"

"Why should I?" Fergus growled again. "Give me one good reason why I should trust a Howe!"

"Because I am _not_ my father!"

"Maybe not literally, but you're still too much like him!" Fergus turned and walked off towards the bank with his guards.

Nathaniel sighed and just stood there for a moment before deciding that even if Fergus didn't trust him, he couldn't just abandon him. Azariah would never forgive him if he did such a thing… and he'd never forgive himself. He rushed after them and got to the bank right as the bandits made their move. One of Fergus's guards tried to stop them, but he was quickly killed by one of the bandit archers; the other guard, however, revealed himself to be the real mastermind behind the whole thing and turned on Fergus. He launched an attack, but Fergus blocked it with his sword; as the two of them tried to overpower each other, Fergus lost his footing on the slippery bank as he got shot in the leg with an arrow, and they both fell into the turbulent waters. The guard didn't last long as the current pulled him down and caused his head to smash against a rock, killing him instantly.

Fergus managed to grab hold of that same rock and hold on to keep the current from taking him too, but then he saw one of the bandits aiming an arrow at him. He got ready for another arrow strike, but it never came, because that bandit was suddenly struck by an arrow himself that went straight through his head and collapsed, dead. Fergus looked further up the bank and saw Nathaniel running towards the other bandits while holding a dagger, and killed them before they did any damage to him. Fergus was beyond shocked to see Nathaniel of all people saving him, so much so that he accidently loosened his grip on the rock and the current took him.

"Fergus!" Nathaniel yelled and ran as fast as he could down the bank, but when he realized that he couldn't run faster than the current was going, he made a last minute decision to jump in the water; he took a deep breath and dived in, immediately being taken by the current, too. When he surfaced, he looked around and saw Fergus not too far away and he pushed himself to swim over, "Fergus, hang on!" They locked arms, and Nathaniel used his other to grab a thick, sturdy tree root that was sticking out from the opposite bank. "Grab onto me! I'll pull us up on shore!" Fergus did exactly what Nathaniel said without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel's waist so that he could use both of his arms to pull them up onto shore and to safety. Once they were safely on the bank, they both took a minute to catch their breath and cough up any water that they'd swallowed.

Fergus let everything that just happened sink in before he looked up at Nathaniel and said, "You… just saved my life."

"Well, I couldn't have very well have just let you die, could I?"

Fergus was struck speechless for a moment or so before he finally spoke up. "Maybe I was wrong about you…" He admitted. "I…I guess I shouldn't have just assumed you wanted to kill me, and were only getting close to my sister so you could…"

Nathaniel stood up and started ringing the water out of his clothes and dusting the dirt off. "Don't even worry about it. After what my father did to your family, I understand your hesitation to trust me." Nathaniel reached out and offered his hand to help him stand up, and Fergus smiled and took it.

"Urgh!" Fergus suddenly groaned as a pain shot through his leg, and he looked down to see a gash there that was bleeding pretty badly and the arrow still partway in his leg. "Damn archers! Uh…" He looked back at Nathaniel. "No offense."

"None taken, here!" Nathaniel chuckled and ripped off a piece of cloth from his cape and wrapped it around Fergus's leg after carefully taking the arrow out, and tied it tightly to help stop the bleeding. "That should hold you until we can get you to a healer." He took Fergus's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, and put his other arm around his waist to hold him up; he then started helping Fergus walk so he could go to the healer's clinic inside the city walls.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Azariah was lying on top of Alistair on the bed in her old bedroom and was panting after an intense bout of lovemaking. She sighed and rolled off of him, but he then wrapped his arms around her, and she laughed, cuddling back into him. The two of them were quiet for a little bit as they got their breath back and calmed down, but then, Alistair spoke up and broke the silence, "Azariah?"

"Hm?" She hummed happily.

"You… _do_ love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She put her weight on her elbow and looked down at him, placing her other hand on his chest. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well… you and Nathaniel seem to be getting really close, and I just…" He trailed off, but Azariah guessed the rest.

She laughed and asked, "Alistair, are you jealous of Nathaniel?" His silence said it all. "Alistair, there's no need to be jealous; I mean, yes, Nathaniel and I _are_ close, but he's my friend, nothing more." She placed a soft kiss on Alistair's lips. "I love _you_."

Alistair smiled warmly and ran his fingers through her soft, dark brown locks and kissed her back before replying, "I love you, too."

When Alistair and Azariah left their room, shortly before dinner, they saw Nathaniel and Fergus walk into the entrance hall, together and talking. Azariah and Alistair exchanged surprised looks before walking over; that's when Azariah noticed Fergus's leg and the fact that they were both still a bit wet. "Maker! What happened?!" She asked alarmed, and Fergus sat down in one of the benches before telling her and Alistair the whole story, from him being lured towards the riverbank by his corrupt guard, to Nathaniel killing the bandits and jumping in the water after him, and finally, to Nathaniel bringing him to the healer's clinic so he could get his leg treated.

"That was quite the daring rescue." Alistair said.

"It is!" Azariah added before she suddenly gave Nathaniel a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my brother!" She broke the hug and looked Nathaniel in the eyes with happy tears in hers, "If something had happened to him, I would've never forgiven myself! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but it was nothing, really. He was in trouble, so I helped."

"Which is _exactly_ why you're a good person!"

Nathaniel smiled back at her before he said, "Well, I should probably go. I just came to make sure Fergus made it back here in one piece."

"No, you don't have to leave." Fergus spoke up, and then stood up and continued, "I was wrong and I'm sorry that I kicked you out of here before, but you're welcome to stay now."

"Are you serious?" Nathaniel asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I'm serious. Come, join us for dinner."

Nathaniel smiled again. "Yes, and… thank you."

"Thanks aren't necessary."

Nathaniel followed Fergus, Azariah, and Alistair into the dining room where they had their dinner, and afterwards, Fergus showed him to his old bedroom that he used to share with Oriana and Oren. "Here, you can stay in this room."

"You're letting me stay in your room?"

"It's no longer my room; since becoming the new Teyrn, I've moved into my parent's old room at the end of the hall. Feel free to make yourself at home." He then left and went down the hall to his room.

Nathaniel slipped into something more comfortable from his bag and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the day. He thought about how he'd saved Fergus's life and was now a person he trusted, and he smiled; it made him feel good that he'd done something right. His thoughts then switched to Azariah, as they seem to have done more and more lately. _'I owe it to her. After all, if it hadn't been for her, I never would've set foot in Highever again, and would've never had the chance to save Fergus and gain his trust. Damn, if it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead right now! Azariah Is such an amazing woman…'_ He then realized what exactly he was thinking and sighed, "I tried to deny it, but…I can't anymore. I'm in love with Azariah…" He sighed and buried his face into the pillow. _'Maker, what have I gotten myself into?'_

––

This is the third chapter, and there's more to come! Please stay tuned! Nice reviews make me happy, and keep me inspired to write more!


	4. Complicated Affair

Skip forward a couple months after the trip to Highever with Azariah and Alistair, Nathaniel was back at Vigil's Keep, doing his duties as the acting Warden-Commander. After saving Fergus's life, Nathaniel was told that for his bravery, a portion of Amaranthine was going to be given back to his family. Vigil's Keep still belonged to the Wardens, but the city itself, and the estate in the city, belonged to Nathaniel and his sister. However, Nathaniel told Delilah that he didn't want the position as Arl, so he handed the title over to her and his new nephew. He and Azariah kept in contact by sending letters frequently, and he always seemed to brighten up a bit whenever a new letter from her arrived. If Nathaniel was honest with himself, he really wanted to go to Denerim and see Azariah in person, but without a real excuse, he thought it would arose suspicion as to why, and he didn't want her or Alistair to know about his feelings for the Queen. The opportunity to see her came along, however, when he got word that a high dragon had been sighted in the Amaranthine countryside and was preying on livestock. Nathaniel took this chance to ride to Denerim and ask Azariah for help since she had experience fighting dragons.

After spending a couple hours or so riding to Denerim, he got off his horse outside the city gates and went in, immediately heading towards the palace. When he arrived at the palace, he went through the entrance hall and into the throne room from there, where court was currently being held. He walked forward towards the front of the room so he was closer to the thrones and saw Azariah sitting in her throne next to Alistair's, wearing a long, beautifully made, sparkling silver and blue dress; on the other side of her was Tucker who sat on a small throne, sitting proud with his collar and royal vest. Nathaniel made his presence known by walking forward and up to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the thrones, and bowed on one knee before them, "Excuse the interruption, Your Majesties, but I have dire news."

"Whatever it is, it is very rude to simply show up unannounced." One of the nobles there said.

"It's alright." Azariah said, and looked back at Nathaniel, "What's the dire news, Nathaniel?"

"A high dragon has been spotted in the countryside in Amaranthine, and has so far only preyed on livestock, but I fear it's only a matter of time before it kills someone; I came here to ask for aid in killing it."

"That is dire, indeed." Azariah said worriedly. "As soon as court is over, I will go with you back to Amaranthine and help."

"What? Azariah, no!" Alistair said, placing his hand on top of hers as he did so. "You can't be the one to go!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"Alistair…" She sighed, and placed her other hand on top of his. "You don't need to worry about me, I've fought dragons before, remember? I even killed an archdemon, so you really don't have to fret so much."

"Even so! A high dragon is _still_ a high dragon and very dangerous, even for a woman who has killed an archdemon."

"Alistair, I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm going."

Alistair sighed and shook his head, "You are a stubborn, stubborn woman…"

"I know."

He chuckled and looked at her fondly, "At least you can admit it." He then sighed. "Alright, you can go with Nathaniel back to Amaranthine, but I want you back here afterwards so I can see you before I leave."

"Leave?" Nathaniel asked, "If I may, where are you going?"

"Alistair was called to Weisshaupt and is leaving in a week's time," Azariah answered and looked back at Alistair. "So, don't worry, I'm sure it won't take a week to find this dragon."

After court was over, Azariah went upstairs with Tucker and Alistair and came back downstairs a few minutes later, wearing her drakeskin Dalish armor, and had her sword, Starfang, strapped to her waist; Tucker was right behind her, wearing some custom-made mabari armor. "Ready whenever you are." She said to Nathaniel, and he nodded before the three of them left. When they got back to the stables outside the city gates, Azariah saddled up her horse as Nathaniel got on his and they rode back to Vigil's Keep while Tucker walked alongside Azariah's horse the whole way. By the time the three of them got to Vigil's Keep, it was already dark, so Azariah suggested that they spend the night there and start their search for the dragon in the morning.

Nathaniel had a hard time sleeping that night because Azariah had suggested that they both sleep on the bed in the master bedroom since it was big enough, so that meant that the object of his desire was sleeping not even a foot away from him; suffice to say, it was a rough night.

The next morning, Azariah, Nathaniel, and Tucker immediately set out to find the dragon, and decided to start their search by asking the farmers whose livestock had been taken which direction the dragon had come from. After asking a few of the different farmers, they determined that the dragon's lair was in the site of an old Tevinter ruin to the west. Azariah took out her map and she and Nathaniel began plotting the quickest route to the ruin before getting back on their horses and riding there. As they neared the ruin, they heard the telltale roar of a dragon and knew that it was there right now. So, they got off their horses and slowly made their way inside. What they saw inside the colossal ruin was a fully grown high dragon, but what struck Azariah the most was her coloring. The scales on the dragon's back and legs was jet black, but the scales on her belly were bright red; she had never seen a dragon with that kind of coloring before. She and Nathaniel whispered to each other as they formulated a plan, and once they were both set, they went their separate ways as Nathaniel found higher ground to shoot down from and Azariah went with Tucker around the edge of the ruin to get behind the dragon without it noticing them.

Azariah gave Nathaniel a signal when she was ready, and Nathaniel gave her a signal back before drawing his bow and fired an arrow that went into the dragon's neck. The dragon turned towards where Nathaniel was and roared angrily, and tried to get to him, but before she could take more than a step, she felt a sharp pain in her back leg as Azariah's sword slashed at it. The dragon let out another angry roar and breathed out fire towards Azariah, but she and Tucker were fast enough to outrun the flames.

Nathaniel and Azariah kept the dragon confused by constantly moving around and striking her when they could. Since the dragon was so much bigger, she obviously couldn't move as fast and was restricted by the surrounding structures, so was at a disadvantage in this situation. However, when she spotted Nathaniel running along the upper walkway to get a better angle on her, she used her tail to smash the walkway, and he fell, collapsing on the ground beneath him and didn't get back up.

"Nathaniel!" Azariah cried worriedly before growling and ordered Tucker to distract the dragon while she jumped on its back and thrust her sword deep into its neck, severing an artery and causing the dragon to bleed out quickly. The dragon fell down, dead, but for good measure, Azariah took her sword from its neck and buried it into its skull. Azariah panted a few times to calm herself down before remembering Nathaniel and immediately ran over to him, kneeling next to him. "Nathaniel!" She shook him lightly. "Nathaniel, come on, wake up!" She put her ear against his chest and could hear his heart beating, so she knew he was still alive. Azariah opened Nathaniel's mouth up a bit before pressing her lips against his and breathed into him, then pulled away and started pushing on his chest; she repeated this process a couple times before Nathaniel woke up and started coughing. "Nathaniel!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker you're okay!"

"Azariah… you saved me…" He smiled. "I guess I now owe you _two_ life debts."

Azariah laughed and stood up, holding out her hand to him, and he took it as she asked, "You're keeping track?"

"I am now." Azariah let out another laugh, and before Nathaniel could stop himself, he suddenly blurted out, "You have an adorable laugh."

Shocked, she asked, "I do?"

"Uh…" Nathaniel looked away as a slight blush showed up on his face. "Sorry."

She smiled and replied, "No need to be sorry. I appreciate the compliment."

Nathaniel cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject by asking, "So, what do we do with the dragon's body?"

"Well, I know that the scales and teeth make excellent additions to armor and weapons, and I have an idea about how we could use the meat."

"Oh? How?"

"We can distribute it to those in need; there are many hungry people in Ferelden."

Nathaniel smiled and nodded, "That's a great idea!" He looked back at the dead high dragon and pointed out, "I don't think we'll be able to gather all the scales, teeth, and meat by ourselves, though…"

"I'm sure we can convince some people to help us." Nathaniel nodded again, and the three of them headed back to Amaranthine to give people the news and ask for help in getting the recourses from the dragon's corpse. Nathaniel ended up taking a few of the scales and teeth for himself, placing them in a pouch and saying that he had an idea on how to use them, and after he, Azariah, and Tucker went back to Vigil's Keep, Azariah said goodbye to him and made the journey back to Denerim. After she was gone, Nathaniel took the pouch of dragon scales and teeth, and made his way over to Wade, the keep's blacksmith. "Wade, I need a favor."

"Another common request?" Wade asked, not even trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm.

"No, actually." Nathaniel dumped out the contents of the pouch onto the table, and saw Wade immediately perk up and start to examine what Nathaniel had brought him. "Think you can make a set of armor out of these scales?"

"Can I?! Oh, it would be my honor! No, my pleasure! Is this armor for you?"

"No. I want it made as a gift… for Azariah."

"Not a problem! I'll get started right away! Oh, and these teeth will make excellent additions! Think of the possibilities!" Wade said with a huge grin on his face and immediately started working.

"Wait… don't you need her measurements?"

"No need," He waved Nathaniel off saying. "Have them, made armor for her before."

"Okay." Nathaniel said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, but thought amusingly, _'Wade may be eccentric, but there's no denying that he's a genius when it comes to making armor and weapons.'_ Nathaniel then headed into the keep and went through the entrance hall and upstairs to the master bedroom. He flung off his boots after closing the door and went over to the bed, plopping down onto it face first, and turned his head to the side so he could breathe. His mind started to wander as he began reflecting on the day's events, how Azariah had saved his life yet again, and how she moved so fluently when she fought. Nathaniel once overheard Alistair say, "Azariah definitely has the strength and stamina of a warrior, but also has the speed and cunning of a rogue.", and Nathaniel couldn't agree more. One thing he also knew about Azariah was that she was extremely influential, and could charm just about anyone with her words and beauty. He had even heard the story of how she had managed to escape from Fort Drakon with Alistair by charming the prison guard.

Nathaniel then flipped over so he was lying on his back and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, imagining Azariah was there with him. He imagined her in that beautiful dress he saw her wear in court which showed off her figure perfectly, her nice full breasts, her thin waist, and shapely hips. He imagined her standing in front of him, flashing him one of her beautiful smiles. His thoughts slowly became more perverse as he fantasized about how she would be in bed, picturing himself stripping her down until her beautiful naked body was laid out under him, the sounds she would make as he pleasured her with his mouth, her calling out his name in pure ecstasy as he made her cum. As he envisioned these things, Nathaniel could feel his erection pressing against his pants, and he took his cock out, stroking it as he continued with his thoughts. He imagined how good it would feel to be inside of her and seeing that look of absolute pleasure her face as he made love to her.

Nathaniel's erection throbbed and twitched in his hand as he thought about it more, and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. He began stroking his cock harder and faster as he then switched to another fantasy of bending Azariah over the desk in the room, hiking up her dress, and fucking her hard from behind, hearing her cry out his name over and over, and begging him not to stop. Suddenly, Nathaniel couldn't take it anymore and groaned loudly as he came into his hand, the white substance dripping down his fingers. He fell back against the mattress and panted heavily; he hadn't cum that hard in years. After the initial thrill wore off, he felt a twinge of guilt and disgust with himself. He knew it was wrong think such thoughts, especially about a married woman, but he also knew that he couldn't stop himself. He reopened his eyes and looked back at the ceiling, "Is this some kind of cruel joke to you, Maker… making me fall in love with a married woman?" He asked.

A few days later, the set of dragon scale armor for Azariah was finally complete. The set was black and red, and Wade had set the scales up in a way so that the colors bore a pattern. It also included a helmet with some of the teeth shaped and colored to look more like horns. It took so long to complete because Nathaniel had insisted that Wade still work on his regular orders for the soldiers, and Wade kept adjusting it, insisting himself that it had to be perfect. Once the armor was complete, Nathaniel had it packaged up and immediately set off to Denerim with his gift. When he got to the capital, he took the package and headed straight to the palace.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Azariah was sitting on her and Alistair's bed, under the covers, wearing a long sleeved blue and gold silk nightgown, and was reading a book. She continued reading until she got to the end of the chapter, and was about to set her book aside and blow the candles out to get an early start on sleep, but a sudden knock at her door stopped her. "Who is it?"

Nathaniel opened the door and walked in, holding a box and closed the door behind him. "Sorry to just show up uninvited, but I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Azariah asked, and was handed the box that he was carrying; she opened up the package and saw the set of armor within it. "Did you get these scales from the high dragon we killed?"

"Yes, and I had Wade make you a new set of armor for your help."

"Thank you! That was very sweet of you! I love it!" Azariah said with a happy, warm smile, which Nathaniel couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she smiled like that.

"Don't mention it." Nathaniel cleared his throat as a silence came over them, and then asked to change the subject, "So, where's your husband?"

"He left for Weisshaupt this morning."

"Really? I thought he wasn't going to leave for another couple days."

"He insisted on leaving earlier than planned after hearing that some of the nobles are coming here the day after tomorrow to settle a land dispute." Azariah smiled and shook his head. "He always does try to get out political stuff." She patted the spot on the bed in front of her, and Nathaniel took the invitation and sat down, albeit reluctantly. "So, how are things back in Amaranthine? How's your sister and nephew?" Nathaniel answered her questions and they talked about whatever came to their minds for about an hour until Azariah looked out her window when the bells on the clock tolled. "Oh! Have we been talking for over an hour already?"

"Have we?" Nathaniel asked back. "It went by so quickly, I didn't even notice the time."

"You're too polite. You must be bored out of your mind listening to me ramble on."

"Not at all. I enjoy hearing your stories and you have a lovely voice."

Azariah couldn't help but blush and nervously moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well… thank you. You're very kind to say so." She then suddenly said, "It's nice to have someone that's so easy to talk to. I swear, I spend more time with you than I do my own husband."

Nathaniel didn't know why, but that comment intrigued him, so he asked, "Why is that?"

"Ever since Alistair became king, we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves. Sometimes we go for a day or more without ever seeing each other, because we're both so busy. And even when we do see each other, there are times when he's just too tired to-" Azariah suddenly stopped herself. "Ah! Never mind!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Nathaniel sat up straight and insisted. "No, come on, tell me."

"Well… in all honesty, we haven't had sex since our trip to Highever. He's been bombarded with work ever since we got back, so there's not a lot of time for that sort of thing, and even if there was…"

"He's too tired to really contribute?"

"Yeah." Azariah shook her head. "But just forget I said anything, okay? I really shouldn't complain anyway, I knew what I was getting into by marrying a king. I know it's not his fault, it's just the fact that he's been so busy that he-" Azariah was suddenly cut off when Nathaniel leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Azariah's eyes widened in shock before she pushed Nathaniel away, "Nathaniel?! What are you doing?!"

"Oh!" Nathaniel then realized himself what he'd just done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I mean, I _did_ , but…" He sighed and came clean, "It's just that I love you and hearing you say that you haven't been satisfied lately… I guess I just thought I could help."

Azariah just sat there with her hand over her mouth and her light blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. She could barely breathe before she asked, "What did you just say?"

"…I thought I could help?"

"No! Before that!"

"I love you?"

Azariah just leaned back against the headboard of the bed and stared at him, "For how long?"

"I don't know, really… since you spared my life, I guess?"

"Wha…? I…" Azariah was at a complete loss for words, but then said, "Nathaniel, I have a husband!"

"I know!" Nathaniel said as he stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I _know_ that! I just…I can't help it! I didn't ask to fall in love with you, I just did!" He sighed, "I know that it's wrong, but part of me doesn't want to listen to logic." He looked at her seriously. "It just makes me want you."

"Maker, this is not happening!" Azariah said. "Nathaniel…" She stood up in front of him. "Have you even considered the fact that your father was my most hated enemy? Has that thought even crossed your mind?"

"Yes, I've thought about that, too, but you said yourself that I shouldn't be judged based on who I'm related to!"

"That was _before_ you went and confessed that you're in love with me!" Azariah shouted and then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. "Look, even if I wasn't married, this would never work!"

"Just because of my father? Well, screw my father!" Nathaniel said. "He was nothing but a liar and a traitor anyway!" He then grabbed Azariah and pulled her towards him for another kiss, but he was once again pushed away.

"Nathaniel! Knock it off!"

"Why? You told me that you haven't been getting satisfied lately. I can do that for you." He whispered, his grey eyes filled with lust.

Azariah suddenly felt hot under Nathaniel's intense gaze, but just turned her back to him. "No! I refuse to be unfaithful to Alistair, it wouldn't be fair to him!"

Even through Azariah's words, Nathaniel could tell that her resolve was weakening, and he figured that a couple more little persuasions would make her give in completely. So, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Come on, Azariah. One night, that's all I ask." He whispered into her ear. "If you just let me, I can make you feel so good." He kissed her neck again as one hand travelled down between her legs and the other moved up on the other side of her neck, keeping her there. The hand that was between her legs started to rub her clit through her nightgown and underwear, and Azariah couldn't help but shudder.

"Nathaniel, this is wrong. We shouldn't-" She was cut off when he had her turn her head and he kissed her on the lips again, his hand continuing to rub against her.

"Just one night…" Nathaniel whispered again, and Azariah's restraint crumbled.

"Okay…" She whispered. "One night."

Nathaniel kissed her again, more passionately than before, and she kissed him back as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nathaniel moved forward a bit, causing them to fall onto the bed, but neither dared stop kissing. When Nathaniel finally pulled away, they were both panting from the intensity of it. "Maker, you are so beautiful!" Nathaniel whispered and kissed her neck, and then travelled down, lifting up her nightgown and took it off all the way so the only thing she was wearing was her underwear, and Nathaniel immediately started playing with her breasts and sucking on her nipple.

"Oh!" Azariah moaned and ran her fingers through Nathaniel's jet black hair. "That feels good!"

"See?" Nathaniel said with a smirk. "I told you I could make you feel good." He kissed her breast and sat up. "Here, let's take this off, too." He said, and she lifted her hips off the bed as he pulled her underwear down, leaving her completely naked. "Azariah…" He sighed her name as if it were a prayer before taking his shirt off, and moved back on top of her with his arm holding him up next to her head as he slid two of his fingers deep inside her, and she moaned.

"Oh Nathaniel!" Azariah moaned, and the way she moaned his name was exactly like how she would in his fantasies, which made his cock harden more and twitch in excitement. "I had no idea you'd be so good at this!"

"I want you to cum for me, Azariah." Nathaniel said and moved his fingers faster and pressing his thumb against her clit, causing her to arch her back off the bed and moan loudly. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours when you cum, screaming my name."

"Oh Nathaniel!" She moaned and could feel herself getting close. "Oh, it feels so good! Yes, oh _yes_! Nathaniel!" She yelled out his name like he wanted her to as she came, and she heard Nathaniel chuckle and then kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. As Azariah kissed him back intensely, she trailed her hand down and pushed down his pants so she could grab his rock hard erection in her hand, and he moaned. "Nathaniel… I want to taste your cock."

Nathaniel chuckled again with that sexy smirk of his. "Go right ahead." He rolled over so that he was laying on his back as she sat up and got his pants down enough so that his cock was free.

"You are so bad for making me want it, you know," Azariah said. "But I guess I'm bad, too, for wanting it."

"It's okay to be a _little_ bad sometimes, isn't it?" Nathaniel replied with another chuckle, and then felt Azariah's mouth engulf his length, and he groaned deep in his throat. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, and Azariah was definitely so much better than those whores who were only after his wealth or position that he'd been with before. "Azariah…" He gripped her head and held her in one spot as he thrust into her mouth, and she moaned as he did, causing vibrations to go straight to his brain and increase the pleasure. Azariah's tongue continued to lap at his cock as he moved in and out of her mouth, and he growled, "Fuck!"

Azariah pulled away a bit, just enough so she could talk, "When you're ready to cum, I want you to cum in my mouth."

"You _are_ a bad girl." Nathaniel replied with that same smirk and nodded, and Azariah took him back into her mouth and went down as far as she could. "Oh _fuck_ , yes!" His cock twitched again. After a couple minutes, he warned, "Azariah, I'm going to cum." She just continued and a few seconds later, he shot his load into her mouth and she hummed in satisfaction as she swallowed it.

Azariah sat up and moved so that she was almost lying on top of him. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't want your husband finding out, or anyone else for that matter; I didn't even want you to know for a while."

"Well, are you happy I know now?"

Nathaniel smirked. "Very." He leaned up and kissed her, and rolled them over so she was lying beneath him. He put his weight on his arms so he wasn't crushing her and slowly moved his still hard cock inside of her, and she gripped his shoulders. "It really has been a while for you, hasn't it? You're so tight."

"Yes, it has. I need this, I need you to fuck me."

"As you command, my lady." Nathaniel purred and leaned up a bit more, putting his weight on his hands for more control and moved out only to slam back in up to the hilt, and Azariah tossed her head back and cried out his name. "That's it, Azariah. Say my name again."

"Nathaniel…"

"Louder."

"Nathaniel." She moaned, a bit louder this time.

"Louder! I want to hear you cry it out like you mean it!" He thrust into her harder and hit just the right spot, which got the result he was looking for from her, so he did it again.

"Nathaniel!" Azariah placed her hand against the side of his face and said, "Kiss me." Nathaniel didn't hesitate to do exactly what she asked, but didn't cease his hips movements, causing Azariah to continuously moan into the kisses. "Oh Maker!" Azariah pleaded, breaking their passionate lip lock and looked him in the eyes, "Nathaniel, _please_!"

"Please what, my lady? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to make me cum again. Please!" She pleaded again, and Nathaniel kissed her neck as he went even harder into her. "Nathaniel! Oh, Nathaniel, it feels so good! Don't stop!" She wrapped her legs around his waist as they both neared their completion. "Right there, oh yes, right fucking there! I'm going to cum! _Ahh_!" She shouted as she came, and Nathaniel was right behind her, spilling his seed before collapsing on top of her, but she didn't seem to care.

They were both panting hard from their exertions, but just continued to hold each other, neither really wanting the moment to end. When Nathaniel moved up to look at Azariah, she noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Never better, why?"

"You're shivering."

"Don't worry. They're good shivers." He kissed her on the lips, and she then kissed him on the forehead before he placed his head against her chest and let out a deep sigh. After a moment or two of silence, he suddenly asked, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes. I promised you the whole night, after all."

Nathaniel smiled. "Good, because I don't want to let you go!" He said and held her even tighter, but made sure he wasn't hurting her, and the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

––

Well, um… okay then… I think this chapter is pretty self-explanatory, so… yeah. There you have it, Azariah and Nathaniel are now officially having an affair. What will happen when Alistair returns from Weisshaupt? Stay tuned and find out!

Nice reviews make me happy and keep me inspired to write more!


End file.
